


Recovery

by agentwashingcat



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Hallucinations, M/M, Wash is having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwashingcat/pseuds/agentwashingcat
Summary: Wash is in the hospital on Chorus recovering from his wound at the end of season 15. An unexpected visitor stops by to keep him company. (Cross posted on tumblr for rvb rare pair week!)





	Recovery

Recovery is the worst part of being injured.

At least, that was what Wash decided as he stared at the wall, bored out of his mind. There were a couple books on his bedside table, and he’d managed to half leaf through them before concentrating became too much of an effort. 

So now he was out of things to do, until Carolina came back with his lunch. He had tried to convince the doctor that he was fine, totally fine, see, he could walk and everything, but he’d been quickly sent back to bed. Apparently walking and falling over wasn’t considered fine.

“Maybe next time I’ll smuggle you in a movie,” York quipped, and Wash nearly jumped out of his bed, squinting at him. When did York sneak in? 

“There’s not even a tv in here,” Wash pointed out, shaking his head. Okay, that made him dizzy, can’t do that again. “How are we supposed to watch a movie?” 

“I’ll smuggle in a tv too,” York said with a laugh, settling himself into the chair next to Wash’s bed. 

“Carolina won’t let you. I think I’m supposed to be sleeping.” Wash frowned, tilting his head towards York. “Why has she been here more than you, anyway? Don’t have time for your boyfriend?”

Wash was teasing… mostly. He didn’t mind Carolina’s company, of course, but York could stand to visit more often.

A frown formed on York’s lips. “I’m always here, Wash.”

“What, no you’re not,” Wash insisted, frown deepening. “You and Lina have been taking me in shifts. I think.” If he’s being honest, it was hard to remember exactly who was with him when. Sometimes he  _ thought _ York was there, but then he’d look harder and York would be gone. It was incredibly frustrating. 

“Just because you can’t see me doesn’t mean I’m not here.” A gentle hand ran through Wash’s hair, and Wash closed his eyes, letting out a content sigh. 

“I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what it means,” Wash murmured, smiling as York laughed.

“You’ve always been so stubborn.”

“Pot, meet Kettle.” York didn’t reply, and when Wash opened his eyes again, he was alone. “York?” He sat up abruptly, alarmed. Eyes darted around the room, searching frantically. How could York just disappear?

“Wash?” Carolina stood in the doorway, holding a tray of food and looking unsure. “Everything alright? You seem spooked.”

“Just… thought I saw something.” Wash lowered himself back into bed, focusing on Carolina. “What did you bring me, boss? Something good?”

Carolina didn’t look convinced, but she dropped the matter for the moment. “Waffles with strawberries. Technically I don’t think I’m suppose to have these in here.”

“No one needs to tell Doctor Grey,” Wash insisted, taking the to go box from Carolina eagerly. He hadn’t realized how much he missed real food. “You outdid yourself, Carolina.”

“I know,” she said with a smirk, opening up her own box of food. 

They ate in companionable silence. Wash was just grateful to have something to stare at other than the wall for a change.

“I… thought I heard you talking to someone when I came in,” Carolina said, glancing at Wash before looking away. “But I didn’t see anyone.”

“Oh, I was…” Wash trailed off, everything finally clicking together in his head. York wasn’t here. York had never been here, because York had been dead. For years. “...just talking to myself. That’s all. Gets a little quiet when no one else is here.”

Maybe that’s why the hallucinations only started when Carolina was gone. Sitting alone in a quiet room with blank walls messed with his head. 

He really needed to get out of this hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
